Only Darkness here
by emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: The DarkSwan lusts for Killian but he can't be with her not when it's not real when it's not her and only darkness


Emma clutched Killian's collar and dragged him closer to her. She brushed her lips against his and began a kiss that was almost a dark parody of the one they first shared in Neverland.

For a moment he let himself give in. She still smelt like her. Lips on lips and nose buried into the curve of her check, the smell washed over him. A mixture of vanilla and cinnamon, but now with a singed scent lurking underneath as if someone had let a pastry to burn in the oven.

It reminded him how much had changed and he pulled away from her quickly. For a moment she went to hold him in place by force before her hands went lose and she almost flinched away from him.

"No, Emma. Not like this, darling. Not when I know it's not really you in there." He said.

Like a child who had been scolded for reasons she did not understand, Emma eyes went wide and she tilted her head to the side. Her voice was fragile and almost sing a long but the strength and power she possessed was still obvious to anyone who could see her.

"What are you talking about, baby? Of course it's me. It's a stronger, better me. A me without all those weaknesses that pulled us down before.

She grabbed for his hands. Her skin felt colder and smoother then it ever had before. He felt the desire to pull away but thus time when he began to, Emma stopped him, keeping a needy grip on his hands.

"We can have it all. I've already got the house. Perfect isn't it?"

And when Killain looked around he was no longer in the streets of Storybrooke. Now they were in a charming loving room. The walls were a neutral blue, the furniture simplistic but comfortable and to set it off, a small fire emitted a comforting warmth through out the room.

Emma watched as he took in his surroundings. She smiled at his interest. He wanted this just as much as she did. She knew that.

"This is just like the place I used to dream of when I was alone and being passed over for younger, happier children in the group home. You know, I used to cry myself to sleep with visions of a family like the one we're going to have."

She spoke in a strange tone. Her voice fluctuating like a piece of music. Though Killian could tell she intended to come off seductive and bitter, what he heard was a woman who was both very young and very sad.

She smiled a toothy smile before she continued. A Stepford wife dressed all in black.

"I am going to go pick up Henry tomorrow. I know he'll love his room. I got all the games and things he used to love back in New York. I've really missed him. "

Killian swallowed. Talking about her son had brought a hint of joy to voice but it did nothing to quell his fears. She was still griping him tightly to her and he backed away as far as her grip would allow before asking his next question.

"What about Regina, love?"

Her face fell flat at that. Stone cold. She released her grip on his hands and though it had been hurting him, he immediately missed it.

"What about her? She can visit. I used to hate her but I don't anymore. She's my friend. I do have to punish her but once that's over, if she survives, I'll be sure to invite her over. As long as she doesn't interfere, our friendship will be a long and happy one. You worry too much Killian. What happened to me isn't bad like we thought it would be. It's good. It's great. " she said, her lighting up as she attempted to convince him.

"Why do you look scared? Do you think this isn't great?"

Hook had had enough. Playing along with her wasn't getting anywhere and the sight of this imposter was frustrating him.

"Bloody hell. You know I love you, Emma but this..this isn't right. You're not acting like yourself it's like the darkness has lobotomized you."

Emma looked hurt at that. Her mouth becoming a thin line on her face. Her eyes lighting up with anger. She restrained herself though, taking a deep breath to stop her powers from getting the best of her. When she answered she was more robotic then before.

"You better not speak like that when that when Henry gets here. It's not good for a boy to hear his family fighting."

"For chissake woman, Henry isn't coming. Regina will never let you around him while you're like this."

Immediately Emma charged at him. Twirling her hand and summoning her magic into a choke hold around his neck. He pulled at the invisible source and struggled for air.

"Then I'll kill her and anyone else who stands in my way. I am offering you everything, Killian. But if you don't want that, If you don't want to join me then your against me. I'll let you decide."

And just as Killian feared that he would pass out from her magical hold his throat was suddenly free, breathing in the cold midnight air of Storybrooke in winter. He looked around, but in the maze of suburban Storybrooke Emma Swan was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
